Marry Me
by Veeshan Dragonheart
Summary: What if the one thing you wanted, was finally the one thing you got? Who is this about, anyway? Read and find out.


***  
  
Only the sound of gentle rain and her own even breathing disturbed what would have been perfect silence. Because he wasnt going to make a sound to wake her. He held his breath, as though afraid that even a wisp of air would shatter the amazing view in front of him.  
  
On his knees beside the bed, nearly even with her face, he stared at her. Laying on her belly, hair spread behind her in a messy curtain of curls, hands folded under her chin. He wondered briefly why her hands hadnt fallen asleep yet. But only for a moment, before he returned to studying what he thought was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.   
  
How many nights he had come in here, waiting until she was asleep before daring to get close. Hours, minutes, entire nights he would remain here on the cold floor beside her bed, her hands aching to touch her, his fingertips burning to run along her face. But by some unspoken word, he never did. He knew she would wake - and then he lost his chance at watching her every night  
  
It was nearly three am. He was tired, though you couldnt tell it by how wide his eyes were, how still he knelt on the worn carpet. He only had a few more precious hours before he would leave, and this time, he may not ever see her again. Unless he did what he chose to, today.   
  
How long had they been together? Nearly four years. And every day, his love for her grew. In the way she looked at him, how she touched him, the way she said his name. Just looking at her made his body ache with the weight of his love. But he had never told her. He knew that she expected him to leave tomorrow, without it being said, and he knew that if he did, he wasnt going to get another chance.  
  
It was a risk he wasnt going to take.   
  
***   
  
The entire day, he watched her. As each hour passed, he saw how depressed she became, how her eyes turned down instead of up at anyone that passed her. Her smile which once came so freely, didnt come at all, and her eyes became red-rimmed with the tears she was fighting. She had put so much hope into this day, praying desperately that he would say something to her, ask her to come with him. And every minute that it wasnt said, her heart shattered a little more.  
  
It hurt him so to see her this way, but he couldnt say it in such a petty manner. It had to be perfect, and he had planned it out nearly down to the second. He could hardly stand it, and it was all he could do not to grab her and scream at the top of his lungs how much he loved her. But he managed to hold himself back just long enough, until dinner, when he left her side to begin. She didnt eat; she merely pushed her food around on her plate, tears threatening to spill. Her worst agony, and she thought only beginning. She thought.  
  
***  
  
Something smelled like...roses.  
  
She walked away from her untouched dinner, following the out-of-place smell. At first she thought it was someones perfume, but the closer to got to it, the more real it smelled. She pushed open the door to her bedroom, a confused look on her face. And then she gasped.  
  
The entire floor of her room, was under a layer of pink rose petals an inch thick. The smell that rose from them filled her nose, clogged her throat. Her hands rose to her face, shock keeping her silent, as she looked over the rest of her room.  
  
Candles, on every available surface, in their little plates. All white, tall, with orange flickering flames. Her bed, once simple, was now coated in rose petals, and a sheer white drape fell from above her bed to hide most of it from view. Something soft was playing, music she recognized immediantly - Delerium.  
  
She took a step inside, gently brushing the petals away so as not to bruise them, and someone reached to push the door shut behind her. She spun in surprise, and there he stood. His eyes dark as night in the light of the candles, his skin bronzed from their flames. She stared at him, open-mouthed, as he stepped towards her, and she was completely speechless.  
  
He reached for her, pulling her into his arms, and brought his lips to hers agonizingly slow. Her breath caught in her throat at his touch, and she melted into his hands, her arms snaking up around his neck to plunge her fingers into his hair.  
  
His hands slid down her sides to her thighs, causing her to twitch in surprise, then yelp as his hands moved behind her knees and he picked her up. Her legs immediantly moved to wrap around him, clinging, as he moved towards the bed with her. He stopped by its edge, looking up into her dark eyes, as though asking permission. She nodded - there was nothing she wanted more.  
  
He lay her down into the pillow of rose petals, and removed her clothes slowly until her bare skin was rolling in the roses. She made a little sound of contentment, rubbing herself into the bed when he lifted a handful to let them fall onto her. Stripping himself down uncerimoniously, he moved over her like a flame-kissed wraith, and she went very still watching him. His fingertips traced down the length of her body, exploring, touching, memorizing her with his hands. She sighed and closed her eyes, and he slid his fingers between her thighs.  
  
Her back arched; she gasped. His stroked against her, lightly, almost feathery. Her legs parted and she moaned softly, squirming under his manipulations until her breath came quicker. He didnt stop, he pushed over that shining edge until she was nearly crying with the force of her release. He moved to her mouth with a kiss, full of plunging tongues and bruised lips, such was the depth of their desire. His body slid over her, and she willingly opened herself to him, hands moving behind his neck to press their bare skin together. He stared down into her eyes as he moved his hips against hers, and when she tensed and cried out at being broken, he stilled and covered her with kisses to ease her pain. All too quickly they were moving together, all pain and heartbreak forgotten as they strived towards a common goal until they gasped their pleasure, names spoken on velvet tongues tasting of heat and fire.   
  
When their bodies finally calmed, and they lay beside each other with skin cooling from the heat, he stroked his fingers under her chin, lifting it to look at him. She stared up into his eyes, and nothing but love was there. He kissed her, softly, light, as his fingers reached under the pillow her head was on to seek an object hidden there. She looked at him questioningly whenhe drew his hand back, balled into a fist to hide his prize. And finally he spoke to her.  
  
"I love you...will you marry me?"  
  
She cried as she nodded her head yes, over and over as he slipped the ring on her finger.   
  
***  
  
Harry and Hermione? Draco and Hermione? Draco and Ginny? Shoot, youll never know :) Take your pick!  
  
You never know, I could have just been writing about my dream proposal.  
  
Enjoy! 


End file.
